fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Taberi hoshi
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Kingoftheovis|image = |relations = N/A}} Physiology A large echinoderm (Starfish, Sea cucumber, Urchin) that the visually looks similar to a crown of thorns starfish. It has Four plates in it's center protecting a sack. This sack contains poisons produced by the coral It eats. These poisons can be spread throughout the body using tubes. The Taberi-Hoshi has radial symmetry witch means it is the exact same on all sides unless acted on by a force. Most Taberi-Hoshi have around 8 to 12 arms and these can be cut off and will survive on their own and will even try to eat. It's mouth on it's underside can shoot water out with such pressure it can fly. Behavior A very simple minded monster Taberi-Hoshi they tend to wander about the coral highlands. It fears nothing as it is too large for a Tzitzi-Ya-Ku to hunt and is too poisonous for a legianna to attack. Not even the Odogaron dare walk by it. It's days tend to be spent eating coral and deterring wildlife around it. Ecological information Placement in food chain It is hard to say what it is to the food chain due to the fact nothing eats it but it eats nothing but coral. It could be argued that it is an apex due to it's destructive power. Behavior towards other monsters It rarely attacks any other monsters when not provoked. But if it attacked it will swing it's huge arms with their venomous spikes and barbs. If that doesn't deter the monster Taberi-Hoshi begins the true fight. Tracks The Taberi-Hoshi leaves behind Glide marks as their footprints as their is no name for sea star tracks. They can also leave behind Clumps of their poisons created by their diet. Instead of carcasses they leave behind broken coral which has a small chance to give a random mineable from the Coral Highlands. Special Behavior Very randomly a Taberi-Hoshi will forcefully rip off it's own arm. The guild suspects it does this to insure it's own survival. If a Taberi-Hoshi somehow in either the Hoarfrost reach or a volcanic environment it will shrivel up slowly. The bodies of these Taberi-Hoshi can be found randomly around the map. Turf wars Taberi V.S. Namielle Namielle sprays a beam of water onto Taberi which causes poison to fly everywhere poisoning the Namielle. Taberi then tries to clamber up onto the Abyssal dragon who flings the Coral Eater onto the ground. Taberi then shoots water out of it's mouth and balloons around and hits Namielle. (Tie Nothing broken but Taberi ends up in a random area) Taberi V.S. Reefback Vaal-Hazak Taberi-Hoshi shoots a little water out of its mouth and begins to hover. R.B. Vaal-Hazak starts taking shots at the flying starfish. After taking a hefty amount of damage the coral eater lands on the other elder dragon. Taberi-Hoshi begins eating the coral on the Valkyrie's back. The R.B. Vaal-Hazak kicks the Taberi-Hoshi off it's back. (Tie with R.B. Vaal's back broken and Taberi-Hoshi's top being broken) Cutscenes "Mysterious thing" Cutscene * Area:Coral Highlands * Synopsis: The hunter walks into area 4 of the coral highlands and spots some shamos. The shamos begin to attack the hunter. After fighting for a couple seconds the shamos pack has lost one member lost and they all group up. They all roar at the hunter and start their final attack. Then a black object falls on the original 4 shamos killing. The hunter realizes that this is thing that they have been tasked to find, discover and, kill if needed. The Hunt Cutscene * Area:Coral Highlands * Synopsis: The Hunter returns to site at which they found the arm (Area 4). They look around to see if it is there then a big chunk of coral falls in front of the hunter nearly hitting him. The hunter looks up to reveal a giant starfish devouring the coral ceiling above. The ceiling then falls down nearly crushing the hunter. Taberi-Hoshi breaks out of it's coral imprisonment and begins to leave. The Ecology Cutscene * Area:Coral Highlands * Synopsis: The cutscene starts as a time lapse of coral highlands with Taberi-Hoshi in the middle. It slows down when a namielle walks into the area. The Taberi tries to run away from it's sworn enemy but still just barely not escaping. The namielle shoots a beam at starfish who flops over. The namielle prepares to eat the invertebrate when the Taberi-Hoshi spits out a poison ball then begins to balloon around. It then hits the ground startling the raphinos that were in the area. The Taberi-Hoshi then begins to walk out of the area as the screen fades to black. Abilities Taberi-Hoshi has a cocktail of poisons created from the broken down corals and anemones it eats. These poisons mix together to create normal poison and noxious poison. All of it's arms can be cut off and become their own monster. The Tentacles are the version of the monster you get to fight and can pack a punch, Due to not be connected to the main body it's poisons are not as strong and only inflict normal poison. Taberi-Hoshi have the ability to shoot pressurized water out of it's mouth. it can use this to move around the field very quickly and even fly away if necessary. Mounts A Taberi-Hoshi can be mounted on the center radial as well as any of it's arms depending on how many you have already cut off during the fight (0-12) . It's arms when cut of can only be mounted on one spot. The clutch claw does not work on this monster as when you are brought to it's body you are poisoned and then kicked off. In Game description Quests Category:Monster Creation Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Kingoftheovis Category:Poison Monster Category:Elder Dragon Category:Noxious Poison Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Deadly Poison Monster